


Good Men

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom James, Frottage, John Watson in Afghanistan, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Military, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Top John, Top John Watson, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Sholto knows what he has with John Watson is precious and fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men

It was almost certainly against army regulations to bugger your CO over his desk. Neither of them cared a bit right now. Sholto clung to the far edge of his desk, trousers around his thighs, legs slightly parted as the army doctor buried his thick cock again and again. The office echoed with panting breaths, groans kept to a whisper.

A small but sure hand worked his cock. Sholto had seen those hands do amazing things with the wounded. And now his hand was driving him closer to bliss. Biting back a cry, Sholto came, John quickly catching the mess in a rag before grabbing the major’s hips with both hands and chasing his own completion. A soft groan and sudden warmth told him when John finished.

John pulled out, binning the condom and the rag. Sholto quickly got his trousers back up. It was late at night, but there was still that urgency, that fear of being caught. The doctor turned to go as Sholto finished. The CO reached out to touch his cheek. In the dim light, their eyes met and held. John kissed his palm and stepped away. The major watched the door close behind him.

Too early the next morning, men fell in and lined up while the major looked them over, gave the days orders. If his eyes lingered a moment too long on the retreating form of Captain John Watson, well, there was no one to see or speak of it.

The day was bloody, like so many others. Sholto kept moving, kept doing his job. Complete the objective get his men back alive. He caught glimpses of John here and there, always moving, working almost heedless of danger, though at one point he saw John pull his sidearm and shoot before anyone else could react, all while crouched over a wounded soldier, shielding him with his own body.

Finally they trudged back to base. The ordinary soldiers went to their last few tasks before a quick shower and then rest and their bunks. John would be working late in the med tent; at least no one had died today. Sholto went to his office , compiling data and reports and filling out the never-ending paperwork.

He didn't even notice the lateness of the hour until the knock on his door and John letting himself in. They didn't speak, John tossing himself into a chair while Sholto finished what he was doing. Looking at John through his eyelashes, he took in the spread legs, the loosened top. His eyes were tired. Like himself, John didn't have family, well none that he was close to, and no close friends here. Neither of them could risk getting attached to someone they might lose. Sholto wasn't even sure what to call their relationship, somewhere between friends and lovers, but only in the cover of night. John was watching him. Sholto set down his pen, pushed back his chair, turned off the lamp, and walked around the desk before getting on his knees. The doctor's hand reached out to gently card through his thin hair. Sholto shuffled forward, in between his knees. John opened his flies, cock already at half mast in the cool air of the office.

Sholto leaned in to lick up the shaft. John exhaled, resting a hand on his shoulder, not pushing. The major went down on him slowly, savoring the taste of him. It was the desert, and John's own scent, lying heavy on his tongue. Sholto may have been the CO, but he enjoyed the fact that here, between them, he didn't have to make the decisions. He could let John guide him. The girth was more than a mouthful, but John was always patient with him and how much he could take.

"Touch yourself," said John, just a hint of an order to it.

Without raising his head, Sholto opened his own flies and took out his cock, stroking himself as he focused on John, eyes closed, John's hand warm on his shoulder, another one brushing back his hair. He could feel John’s eyes on him..

"You're a good man, James." said John quietly.

They rarely spoke during these encounters, unless it was John giving him directions. He certainly never expected a compliment. Sholto started to raise his head, but John kept him in place. "You need to hear this," he said softly. "You are a good man, and war won't change that about you."

Sholto felt tears sting his eyes. He swallowed around John's cock and the doctor finally let him raise his head. Sholto wiped his mouth and looked up at him. The blue eyes were shadowed in the dim light, but he thought he could see care there, and maybe even love.

Surging to his feet, Sholto kissed him. It was the one thing they never did. Kissing skin, touching, that was one thing. But a kiss to the lips? John stiffened at first, then kissed him back, almost viciously. He pushed the major back, perhaps aiming for the desk before changing his mind and getting them both on the floor. The smaller man crawled over him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sholto groaned and opened for him, shoving his trousers down and pulling the lube from John's pocket. 

Finally breaking the kiss, John took it from him and coated both their cocks, rutting against him. Sholto gasped and took them both in hand while John leaned in to attack his throat before going back to a kiss. His mouth had more the flavor of tea; he'd probably had a cup or three when he was working in the med tent. They moved desperately against one another. One of John's hands pinned Sholto’s free hand to the floor. There was no telling where one’s breath ended and the other’s began. All too soon they groaned and came in unison. Only then did John pull back, looking Sholto in the eyes. The major's lips were raw from the scruff of John's cheeks, lips no doubt kiss-swollen. John stayed there a moment longer, before getting up, tucking himself away and stumbling out. Sholto stayed on the floor and stared at the ceiling for a while. He'd crossed a line between them, he knew that. But with the taste of John on his tongue he couldn't be arsed to feel bad about it. Finally he got to his feet and went to grab a shower.

It wasn't a surprise when John didn't come over the next few nights. It was stretching into nearly a week when John finally came into his office and put paperwork on the major's desk. "I am requesting a transfer, sir."

Sholto looked down at the paperwork and sighed. "John..."

The doctor stood ramrod straight, eyes fixed somewhere over the major's shoulder. Sholto knew that stubborn look all too well.

"If that is what you wish, Captain Watson. The unit will miss you." He took out a pen and went over the form.. He stopped when he got to the unit John was requesting. "This unit is seeing some of the heaviest combat right now."

"Yes, sir. They are in need of experienced medical personnel."

Sholto looked up at his impassive face. "Is this a suicide mission?" he asked, trying to keep his tone gentle.

John's eyes snapped down to him. He could see a whirlpool of conflicting emotions in those eyes. "No, sir."

Hesitating a moment more, Sholto signed his name. "It's been a pleasure serving with you, Captain Watson."

"You as well, sir." He saluted and turned.

"You're a good man, too," said the major to his back. He saw John stiffen as if his resolve was shaken, then he continued out the door.

Sholto buried his head in hands and silently prayed that by some miracle he'd be safe and that maybe he could see John Watson again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to type_40_consulting_detective and beltainefaire. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
